Black Winter Shadows
by Yami-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Oneshot:A battle between Team Hebi and Team Konoha turns out to be an unexpected battle when Sasuke and Sakura get stuck underground. How could they get out of the tunnel when a demon is after Sasuke placing Sakura herself in danger? Sasusaku and Team 7.


_**Summary**_: After a battle between Team Hebi and Team Konoha, an unexpected explosion leaves Sasuke and Sakura stuck underground. How are they able to get out if Sasuke being chase by an unknown demon putting Sakure herself in danger? Oneshot and no flames I guess... This is a SasuSaku and Team 7 story.

**DISCLAIMER**: and I'm only saying this once, I do NOT own Naruto, that's only in my dreams...

* * *

_**To reach the Light, you first have to go through the Darkness**_

** --------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe it, I'm stuck underground with someone I didn't see for 3 years. Three damn years. Hey at least I paralyze his arm during our earlier matches with my medical jutsu. That's a plus! Don't get me wrong, I still love him, but it's easier immobilizing one of his limbs then talking to him. Trust me, I tried and it didn't go so well.

It has been a few minutes when me and him fell into the trap, and I couldn't bare the silence. I open my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "Sakura," "Ah yes?" I ask hesitate. A long silence followed until I was started to get annoyed by it. "Heal my damn arm." he said finally! "Why should I?" I ask countering him."You have no idea what this place is don't you?" he ask. I thought about that, I look around and that was effortless. It was pitch black and I can hardly see anything, "N-no, I can't see anything here." I said nervously. Ok, the darkness was getting to me. I was scared of the dark when I was a little kid, and now that fear is resurfacing to say hello. Without me realizing it, I inch closer to him afraid that something going to pop out anytime.  
"Sakura,"  
"Hum?" "Heal my arm." he ask no demanded. "Again I ask, why should I?" I said. "This place is not some normal underground tunnels, we should start moving since it could take us days to get out of here." he explain. "What...what kind of tunnels is it?" I ask. "Must I have to explain everything to you?" he ask annoyed. "Yes!" I yelled at him. "I can't tell where I am, it's way to dark for my liking." I said. He heave in a heavy sigh and said "Fine,"

"These underground tunnel are home to the shadow people." he stop right there like he think I could figure that out. And...I did.  
Shadow people are demons who live, well currently in the shadows. Sometimes they are call soul eaters because they can take on any shape and their most recent shape are wolves. They eat human souls inside out and you won't feel a thing. You first get sick, then get sicker, and then you'll die. Yep, that's the whole process.

Did I mention that I freak out after that? Well I did and I curl myself into a ball hoping that the shadow people won't come. Sasuke stood up and with his left arm, that which isn't broken, held out his hand. I didn't see it considering that it was dark so he pull me up. I squeak but said nothing more. He then crouch down and grope around for something on the floor. He obviously found what he needed and and stab it into the ground. " Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," I heard Sasuke say silently. The object that he put on the ground suddenly burst into flames and then I realize it was a stick. He pick it up with his left arm and shown it around. Now I see all the symbols on wall. Somehow they gave off a evil aura. I look up and I can see the hole 20-30 feet in the air. Looks like I won't be punching anything for now.

"Sasuke-kun, (yes I still call him that) what now, this way or that way?" I ask pointing at the directions. He just started walking without even answering me, that got me a little nervous. Many questions started to form in my head like 'Is he going to ditch me or leave me for dead?' I then saw him turn around and I knew then that I was suppose to follow him. I ran a little to catch up and I stop then next to his side. "Heal my arm." he again ask for the third time. I was about to tell him the same answer I always gave him until he warn me with a glare. I glare back but I gave in; grabbing his right arm, I started the healing process.

After I finish, he started walking again, exchanging the fire to his right.A few minutes of silence is when I ask him a question that's been bugging me. "Sasuke-kun, did you...really forget about...us?" he didn't stop or anything but kept on walking. I felt a stab in my heart on how he'd practically erase his memories of us, but I was determine to know the answer. "Sasuke, answer me!" I yelled leaving out the kun. I stop walking and glare at his back. He did stop and turn around. His face was emotionless as ever and he look like he wasn't going to say anything. I swear I feel like punching him in the face and send him flying 100 feet away.

My voice suddenly got quieter when he gave me a glare. "Aren't you going to say anything?" I ask. My eyes were tearing up, but I refuse to cry. He open his mouth to speak but a loud screech and a giant wind cut him off. The tunnels grew dark again and I almost let out a yell. I felt something slam into me and another giant wind before I eventually fainted.

* * *

I woke up to a glaring blue light and a loud sound which reminds me of a waterfall. I sat up rubbing my head, damn it hurts like heck. I looked around and I could see that there _was _a waterfall. The waterfall probably came from a river outside considering the hole up ahead and there were sparkling crystals around the area. They were glowing a greenish blue color and I can see Sasuke by the water fall washing his face. His face was scratched, his sleeves rip, and he seem to be breathing heavily. Worried, I got up and walk towards him. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" I ask gently. He turn his head to glare at me and somehow I felt frighten, frighten for his life. Suddenly his eyes soften and he stood up. 

"We should find a way out of here, they won't get us in the light." Sasuke said. I nodded and look at the ground. I felt terrible, I fainted back there and I was useless like when I was 12. He started walking towards a tree until he stumble and fell forwards. I ran and caught him in time before he fell unconscious. I felt his forehead, he was burning up and I gasp in worried. I lay him down gently and look through my pouch for anything to be useful. I found my handkerchief and wet it with water. I squeezed the extra water out and folded it placing it on his forehead. Now all I can do is wait. This feel like deja vu but this time, there's no Naruto, squirrel or sound ninjas, it's just me, Sasuke and the fear that something will come out of the shadows anytime.

I can't tell the time here, so I don't know how long I had waited. It could have been hours, minutes, seconds. I was worried sick and I somehow wish that Naruto was here to break this unbearable silence. Sasuke then groan and he open his eyes. I smiled a big smile relieve that he's okay. "Sakura..." he whispered. "Hai?" I ask. Without saying anything, he tried getting up but I protest against it. "Wait, you can't stand up yet!" I said sternly. He ignore me and grab my shoulders pushing himself up. He was about to collapse again but I decided to help him stand. He glare straight at the tunnel entrance and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. "He's coming." he simply said. I wonder who but I didn't even ask as I heard footsteps coming closer. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as the person finally emerge from the darkness.

"This...this man..." I started. I couldn't finish my sentence as I was staring shock at the man before us. Is he even human? His hair was white, his eyes an endless abyss. His fingernails long and sharp, eyes narrowed and ears pointy like an elf. He was wearing a grim reaper like robe. He smirk at us and I didn't like that smirk. "Looks like I got lucky, it'll be tasty eating Uchiha Sasuke's soul." he said. I suppress a shudder. 'He's after Sasuke-kun,' I glare at him and tighten my grip on Sasuke. There's no way am I handing over Sasuke to that demon.

The demon stare at us two and his smirk got even wider. "Well if this is interesting, your heart is beating of fear woman." he said. I glare even harder and only wish that he'll go away. I then smirk, "Yeah right, my heart is beating of excitement." I retort back, oh how I wish that was true. Silence befalls us and his face change into a serious one, frowning. "I see, you'll fight for him won't you? Then you'll die first." He suddenly said charging head first at us. I gasp, and my eyes widen but I got ready. I charge right back taking my glove and placing on my right fist. I'll punch his ugly face in and make it even more uglier. I'll do anything to keep Sasuke alive, even risking my own life. I raise my hand to aim a punch and I saw his right hand glowing a darkish purple. As I got closer, time seem to slow down all of a sudden.

I couldn't believe what had happen. My scream was stuck in my throat and I couldn't move, like I was frozen in time. My whole body tremble and tears started to form in my eyes. I swear my heart stop and there was blood everywhere, but...it wasn't my blood. "Sa-su-ke-kun..."

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Sasuke was coughing blood, but he was happy that Sakura was okay. He heard her say his name and he felt relieve. When he saw her charging right at the demon, he felt fear for once in his life in a few years. His body somehow move on his own and he felt like it's still his duty to protect her like 3 years ago. He harshly grab onto the demon's hand that was right through his stomach and grip hard that the demon wince. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her, I'm the one you want." and blue electricity started to surround Sasuke's body. _"Chidori Nagashi!" _the demon cried out, let go of Sasuke and stumble back. Taking Kusanagi out of his sheath he charge at the demon ignoring the bleeding his stomach. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura suddenly cried out shaking out of her reverie. Sakura took a step towards him and her fist turn white from the hard grip. She wants to help in someway, she doesn't want to be useless anymore. She then saw something black out of the corner of her eyes. Turning, she could see the shadow people forming in thin air. A black mist in a form of creatures with long necks and claw like arms. Their eyes is a deathly red, you can hardly see the form of the mouth until they open it and let out a roar.

Sasuke stop his attack when he heard the loud rumble of the roar. The demon man notice this and jump back in the safety of his companions. "Kill them both, but leave the Uchiha alive, just barely." he ordered. With that, the shadows started charging at both of them. Sakura grip both of her fist and got ready for combat. She will fight to protect him, and no one will get in her way. Sasuke's sharingan activated due to the anger he felt boiling up. He charge straight at them ready to slash them with his katana. He slash one up wards and quickly turn around and kick the other in it's chest making it fly. He then felt three of them behind him but he was slow as he clench his teeth. But he close his eyes as smoke filled the cavern. When everything cleared, he saw a giant boulder laying where the three shadows would have been. He look at Sakura and she only smiled and charged into combat as well. Sakura punch an oncoming shadow, then she grab one's arm and twist it around and letting go of it making it slam into it's allies. "Sasuke-kun, I'll fight as well!" she declare and she smile proudly. Sasuke only stare at her in surprise and turn his head away. "Tch, don't blame me if you die." he muttered but you can see a little smile on his face.

For 20 minutes already they've been fighting together trying to defeat the army of shadows but it was hopeless as more seem to form. "Shannaro!!!" Sakura yelled which shook the whole place. Sasuke sweat drop at this and he knew Sakura's still have that scary fighting spirit inside of her. Yes he has to admit Sakura's scary when she's angry but he would never admit it out loud. Sakura was angry and tired, she had enough of these shadow people if they are suppose to be death itself she didn't care. She calm down a little as more shadow people started to appear, but she notice something as well. When a shadow person starts to form, the demon idly sat back and enjoyed the show, his pinkie seems to twitch and Sakura can see the small stream of chakra seeping out. She look over at Sasuke and he seem to notice it as well.

Sasuke look back at Sakura and they both nodded their head. Their plan, charge right through and finish it once and for all. Sakura raise her fist and grined at Sasuke. "Ready Sasuke-kun?" she ask. "Yeah..." and they got into their running positions. "Ikuzo!" and they burst running into the mass of darkness. The demon narrowed his eyes as he try to follow the movements of the two. A crash was heard and smoke once again fill the cavern, it seem as if Sakura made another earthquake. The demon covered his face and step back but he then saw a figure coming straight towards him, and fast. His eyes widen as he saw Sasuke charging at him ready to cut him in half. He jump in the air just in time as Sasuke swung his katana but he saw another figure. Sakura was running out of the smoke as well and jump on Sasuke's back. Using that as a lever, she push herself in the air and was on top of the demon with her fist raised. "It's over! SHANNARO!" and slamming her fist into his gut he went straight towards the ground. A giant rumbling sound as a giant crater instantly form underneath them. Sakura landed on the ground shakily and stumble on the rubble. She trip but someone caught her in time.

Sasuke jump in the air in time before he got swallow by the rocks. His eyes widen at Sakura's immense strength; he never knew that these past 3 years can change someone so much. Including himself. He landed softly on the ground and stare at the demon's body, turning into ash. He saw Sakura wobbling and without thinking, he caught her before she hit the ground. In his relief, Sakura black out and he figure that she may have went over her limit. He felt a slight vibration underneath him, when he stood up, the shaking grew stronger. He curse as he look around, the cavern was going to cave in. Dirt and rocks fell down from the ceiling, the water splash as the giant boulders crash into it. The crash of the rocks drown out the roar of the waterfalls and Sasuke, who was on his knees, starting coughing. He supported Sakura with one hand while he try to cover his mouth and protect her from the debris.

His vision started to get blurry and the dirt around him was like poison, he couldn't breathe it in or risk dying. He then heard a noise and footsteps and he turn towards the sound, he couldn't see due to the smoke and rocks in his way. "Rasengan!" he recognize that jutsu, "Sakura-chan! Sasuke!!!" and that voice. He saw a figure coming towards him before he past out.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I woke up to a blinding light and I couldn't resist wincing at it. As soon as I got use to the light, I look around the area. It seemed like I'm in a white room. The smell seemed so familar also. Realization dawn on me when I learn where I was. I was in the hospital as everything from the tunnels came flashing back in my mind. I try sitting up but something was thrown at me and by the impact, I was force to lay down. "You're NOT getting up this time!" a voice yelled. I recogonize it as Sakura's. So...she's alright, that's a relief...

Hold up...I threw the pillow away from my face and stare at her.It can't be, I can't be back in Konoha...I look out the window and the scene outside told me that I was in Konoha. "Yes, you're back in Konoha," Sakura said as if reading my mind. I turn to her growl out as I try standing up. "It's useless Sasuke-kun, I had Hinata-san seal your chakra holes." Sakura explain. "And I'm not afraid of beating you to a pulp." I clench my fist but it was useless.

I heard Sakura sigh and I look up. "Sasuke-kun, please," she whispered. I look up and saw that she's about to cry. Oh crap..."Sakura I uh..." I stuttered. Shit, what the heck am I suppose to say in this situation? I heard her sniff and I guess I broke after that. "I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I'll do anything, please don't cry!" I kind of yelled out (A/N:I made him OOC there but it's fun teasing him). Silence came and when I look up I saw that she grinning widely. Shit, that women trick me didn't she? "Anything right? Then, will you accept staying here after..." she got interrupted when a loud shout burst in. "Teme!!! You're awake!" Naruto said grinning widely then his face turn into anger. "I swear I'll beat you to a pulp after what happen 3 years ago!" and grab me by the collar. I glare at him and grab his collar also but guilt cut me deep. "Enough!" Sakura yelled out when the Hokage came in.

Tsunade was there next to Sakura and Kakashi soon came after. Tsunade glare at me but she soon sigh and Kakashi stood there with his book open but closed it soon after. His eye crinkle and he look like he was smiling; he was and he soon started to speak. "Why if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke, how's your trip?" I only glare at him and answer with silence. He sigh and turn it over to Tsunade, "I guess he refuse to talk to me,so you have any ideas Tsunade-sama?" he ask. Tsunade once again sighed and glared straight at me, I almost wince at the stare but held my ground. "Your little friends are captive above you, we have Anbu's guarding them while their wounds are being treated. So here's the deal Uchiha," Tsunade look at Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi then back at me. "You have two options, you either tell us what you know about sound and put in jail for a very long time or tell us nothing and you die." I glared at her hard and I saw that a flash of worry in Sakura and Naruto's face. "B-b-but Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto said and Tsunade quickly turn to him.

"I'm not changing my mind and that's final. Besides the elder would get angry at me and I don't want to hear their lecture anymore." Tsunade said. "Tsuande-Shishou, can't you make a different offer?" Sakura asked. "Like what?" Tsunade demanded. "Can't you make Sasuke-kun's revenge as a mission and maybe he can do community work or something?" Sakura suggested. Hecks no, there's no way I'm doing community work, never in my life. "No!" I yelled out angrily. Sakura then turn to me anger burning in her eyes. "That's the best idea I got, if you want to go to jail then go to jail, unless you have a better idea!" she yelled out. I flinch just like everybody else in the room. I started to speak again but she beat me to it, "And running away it's not an option!" I wince again and look up. "I wasn't going to say that..._(I was but now that's not an option anymore...)_I'll consider...the mission..." I said muttering. Sakura brighten up and Naruto too. Tsunade groan and rubbed her temples while Naruto started grinning. "I'll have to think about that, I can't go trusting every traitor that comes back." she said, "I was force." I corrected with the guilt of being call a traitor cut through me like a knife. "Whatever, I'll be back, Sakura, Naruto, stay here and watch over him." Tsunade said and left.

I stare out the window and I just realized that I miss Konoha, I missed everyone here and guilt started to built up even more. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, I'll go get something for you to eat! You must be hungry!" Naruto said and ran out "Don't you dare get ramen!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi sigh and walk out as well, "I'll watch over him just in case he does get ramen." Sakura only nodded and silence befalls us once again. I sigh and hesitantly look up, and for the first time, I saw how she really change. She grew up from being the fangirl I knew to someone I really care about. Another feeling rouse inside of me that I couldn't explain and heat rush to my cheeks. I push it away as soon as she turn towards me and her face showed confusion. "You okay Sasuke-kun?" she ask, I nodded my head and turned away. "Alright, if you say so." Sakura shrug and turn towards the door when Naruto burst in. "Here you go Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled out and handed me a bowl of...ramen...dammit...I knew it. I thought Kakashi was suppose to watch him. When he came in I glared at him and I now knew why he didn't pay attention to Naruto. "You still reading that damn book Kakashi?" Kakashi look up at me and only smiled and I sigh. Eventually I ate the ramen since my stomach growled and as soon as the noodles touch my lips, I realize how hungry I was.

Hours past and everyone was talking about what had happen the past three years I was gone. Asuma, Team 10's captain died and Kurenai, Team 8's captain was pregnant with his baby. I also heard about Sai and how I _got _replace by him, oh I remember him alright. He said once that he'll restore the bond between Naruto and me; I don't know if that actually happen though. Our bond being rebuilt I mean. I found out that Naruto went away for two and a half years to train with Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannins and Sakura was training with Tsunade. It seems like history was repeating itself how we follow their footsteps. Will our future really be like theirs? I don't know, but I hope not.

Tsunade came in and she look exhausted like she fought a war or something. She probably did verbally. She interrupted Naruto when he was talking about how he and Sai met. She look at me warily and smiled turning fully to me. "You got the mission Uchiha, but you have to have someone with you," Tsunade said. "I have to send Anbus with you, I still don't trust you enough." Naruto and Sakura look happy and baffled. "Tsunade-shishou, can't we go with him? I mean..." Sakura started. Tsunade turn to her student and sighed. "I know you want to go Sakura, you too Naruto, but he's too dangerous to be handle in your care." Hello! I'm still here and she talks like I'm not. I suck in a deep breathe and turn to Tsunade's back. "Tsunade, if you don't mind, I rather have my old teammates with me." I said almost in a whisper. "You what?" Tsunade turn and look confuse and a little bit of shock. Who can blame her, I've been going solo for most of life and I guess it's surprising asking someone for help in my perspective.

"I don't know..." Tsunade started. "Please Tsunade baa-chan! We know him better then anyone! Besides I can beat him to a pulp if he does anything stupid!" Naruto declare. "Psht yeah right." I muttered. "You want to bet on it!?" Naruto shouted at me. A glaring contest started at that moment. Sakura force us to stop and we listen to Tsunade's next words. "Alright, I'll let them go with you, all of team 7 though." Kakashi head perk up and he look around; he pointed at himself. "That includes me?" "Of course you idiot!" Tsunade shouted. Now I know where Sakura got her temper from, damn Tsunade for teaching her ultimate strength. "It also includes Sai and Yamato. That's final, and be lucky that I have to fight your battles for you." she growl out. She turn away and walk towards the door but she stop. "I'm glad that your future isn't going to turn out like ours..." she whispered and disappeared. I partly understand what she meant and turn to Naruto and Sakura. "I forgot to tell you...Ero-sannin died," Naruto said sadly. My eyes widen slightly and look down, so that means Tsunade is the last of the sannins.

I look back up again and kept my usual straight face. "Then, that means we have to change the future before anything happen to us like it did to them." I whispered. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi all look at me and all of them smiled gently. "Then that means we have to change ourselves." Sakura said. All of them gather around and silence befalls the entire room. For that moment, all of us seemed to enjoy the silence. I then look out the window and my eyes widen. "Yuki..." I whispered. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi also then look out and Naruto ran to the window. It's like he's seeing snow for the first time. Sakura only laughs and I can tell that Kakashi is smiling.

Seeing this view made my chest flutter almost painfully. I realized that I owed them a whole lot of my life to them, so why not enjoy it before it ends? I look up at Sakura who was by side and she look down almost in shock then a smile appeared. "Wow, that's the first Sasuke-kun." I then knew what she meant, I was smiling softly and it doesn't even come close to a smirk or a frown. This smile came from my heart I knew that. We must strive and go through many painful events to be with the people we care about, and I know that I'm not alone anymore.

-----------------------------

THE END (I think...)

_**No matter how cold a person is, they are as gentle as snow**_

* * *

A/N: Finally done, I think it took me a month to write this. My cousin help with my editing so it took longer. Shit, I'm getting mushy, I'm not use to write fluffy mushy stuff so I hope that was ok. I know I made Sasuke out of character but I was anxious to get this story done and I was in the moment. (And I don't mean monthly moment...) About my other stories, I have to put them on hold until I could get internet on my own computer. This is my other cousin's computer so I have only a few times on the computer. So yea...just leave a review if you want to. 


End file.
